Life's picking on me!
by the troublesome twins
Summary: (Yaio KakaxSasu) Sasuke has come to a 'certain' age now were his curiousity levels are really high...but what happens when his 'curiosity' gets the better of him?
1. Default Chapter

Why does life seem to pick on me?

Anni: Hi! I'm Anni-Chan a former beyblade author with my only assistant KAI!

Kai: Hi…

Anni: Well I really should get Sasuke or Kakashi to be my assistant but Kai here has helped me delete more stories than anyone!

Kai gulps

Anni: Anyway this story is brought to you by the information on absolute anime for ages and birthdays ok. I have only read a selected copies of manga and are downloading the anime…so please bare with me if I don't get all the facts right. This story is of coarse a yaio!

Chapter 1: prologue

A day like no other.

One of a kind

WHY of all days did Sasuke have to leave so late?

'Stupid alarm clock!' he thought to himself as he used his chakara to quickly speed to their meeting point. It had been a few years after the chuunin exams and Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were placed back into team 7 to help out with the c+b ranking missions.

"Ahh afternoon Sasuke!" Called a cheerful voice.

"Crap…" He said as the voice came from behind the froze body.

"What took you so long? We've been here for ages waiting for you…I had to send first so they got the right amount of training."

"…"

"Well…It' not like you to be late? I'm usually late…"

"Sorry Kakashi I didn't get a good sleep…rough night…" Sasuke said, as he turned round to face Kakashi.

"Don't worry about! You've never been late before…we just sorta got worried you weren't well or something…Just don't make this a habit like Naruto and me…" this came muffled as he was smiling behind the mask.

"Ok…" Sasuke mumbled before they stared to walk.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes…" He sighed.

"Why didn't you sleep well again?" Sasuke looked a little confused.

"I had a rough night and couldn't sleep well."

"Ahh ok…"

"Why?"

"No reason just wasn't sure about the way you said it the first time."

"Oh…"

"Anything bothering you?" Kakashi asked as he stopped Sasuke by grabbing the rather thin wrist.

"No not really." He said somewhat cheerfully.

"All right." He said as they continued walking in an uncomfortable silence.

'Why didn't I tell him…I know I'm sixteen but I mean…obviously I can…I…'

"HEY SASUKE DODGE!" Called a voice in the fogged mind of Sasuke.

"Huh?" He said before he felt a slight trickle of liquid coming from his cheek.

"Sasuke pal! Sorry I thought you were tuned in on this world…won't happen again."

"What?" He said before the sentence fully registered into his mind. It took a second before he placed his palm on his cheek to stop the crimson liquid seep out from the cut.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi as he stood in front of him. His dark eye looking pained.' He so cute-wtf?'

"Yeah just a cut…it'll heal." Kakashi looked down at him…sorrow filled his eye as he nodded.

"Ok…if you're sure…here let me help you clean your cut. Naruto try and keep you squint near the target spot."

"It hut the metal pole and went the other way!" Fumed Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto…we know you didn't mean it." Said Sakura as she came into Sasuke's view.

"You alright Sasuke?" She asked.

"I'm fine just gonna go clean it up…" the other two nodded before running back to the far off trees to practice their target training. Sasuke walked over to the tree Kakashi sat under.

"Hi Sasuke!" He said in a warming tone.

"Hi…Urm could we sorta hurry this up I want to get to the target tree quickly so then I'm not going to get pin pointed as a target by Naruto again." Kakashi laughed a little at this before pulling out the bandage from his right pocket. He slowly opened the packaging not wanting to rip the soft bandage inside. Pulled it out and started to unravel it using on hand while the other was placed on Sasuke's face to keep his bangs out of the road before patching up the wound on his cheek.

'He's got such soft hands…what? Get those thoughts away!'

"There all done!" Smiled a rather pleased Kakashi.

"Huh? Oh thanks!" Blushed Sasuke.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"I'm perfect just a little bit tired that's all." He said

"Oh alright well lets get back to training. Half the day's already gone!" Kakashi said as he got up. He offered Sasuke a hand to get up but he refused and got up without using his hands. Quickly they brushed off the dirt and walked back to the training.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT A BULLSEYE!" called Naruto. Sakura cheered for him as Sasuke and Kakashi came back in the view

"Hey sorry about your cheek Sasuke…Kakashi really took control with bandaging it up." Naruto said before going back to the targets.

'Yeah…he did make a really good job…he didn't make it hurt or anything so I'm guessing that it was good. Maybe he even likes me…NO NO NO NO NO !'

"S-a-s-u-k-e! Your turn now!" Sang Kakashi to him. A blush- wait a blush? Crept over Sasuke's face. As he stood preparing up his chakara. Snap! The hut the tree but instead of stopping it went right through the tree's until it was stopped by a huge mahogany tree.

"Wow Sasuke…" Said Naruto and Sakura.

"Nicely done Sasuke! You have now gave the school enough paper to last them a very long time." Sasuke blushed again as the teacher patted him on the back.

"Thanks…" He said. Before a rush of fluids left his body and all went black…

This was the first chapter so sorry it's so short I will try and put the next one up soonies!

Anyway R&R people!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Anni: Urm…May I apologise for my absolute crappy! Punctuation! That sucked I even read over it a few times before posting it up…hehe ma'bad.

Kai: She thanks everyone who reviewed.

Anni: Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer…Absolute anime owns the characters and the person that created the Naruto manga…NOT ME!

Note: I might change this to a more Sasuke pov…general. Which means Sasuke's thoughts will pop up throughout…it's just not causing too much confusion for me…hehe enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Huh? Finally sleeping beauty is awakening…" A voice echoed through his head.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke groaned before hiding his head under the pillow…it wasn't soft. Where was Mr. Cuddle bunny?

"Mr. Cuddle bunny?" Sasuke said

"Oh so now you're calling me pet names…geez talk about a fast relationship…. i didn't think we were in one?"

"Shit…" Sasuke said before rolling slowly off the bed and landing with a 'thud' on the ground. The tall silver haired joinin slowly walked over to look down at him…. he smiled.

"Now what's the matter?"

"Why am I staying at your house?" He asked, surprisingly bored expression came over his face.

"How did you guess?" He asked before kneeling down.

"I can see the books and porno under your bed." He said before sitting up.

"Well Naruto thought I should have took you back to your place. But you're so damn fat and heavy…and I couldn't be bothered running to the other end of the city so I let you crash in my room while I slept on the couch…happy!" He said. Sasuke looked as though he was shot.

"Hey I am so not fat!" He retorted...Kakashi laughed before standing up and leaving the room waving his hand about.

"So you still are pretty heavy!" He said. Sasuke pouted before standing up and dusting himself off.

KITCHEN! ( This is a different place now ¬¬)

Sasuke slowly walked into Kakashi's kitchen to find a huge surprise…KAKASHI COOKS? A pink frilly apron was wrapped around his body as he bent down to get something out of the oven. Sasuke couldn't help but drool…and giggle. That's when Kakashi realised that he had an audience.

"Please sit down…" He called placing his arms in the oven and pulling out a pot. To Sasuke's curiosity it was only a pot filled with a huge cake…

So he bakes cakes? Sad guy…cute! But sad…

"Here you go breakfast!" He said as he literally threw the plate at Sasuke, which he caught but the cake slipped a little making him wobble the plate a bit.

"This is my breakfast?" He asked "I can't believe YOU are the famous copy ninja when you eat cake for breakfast." Kakashi scrunched up his face before sitting down.

"Not just a cake...CHOCOLATE cake!" He squealed.

"Ahh I knew there was something strange about it." He said before a big white blob fell over it. "AHH!" He screamed before his mind registered that it was only ice cream, and that he screamed like a girl.

"Hurry up and eat we have to get to the academy." Kakashi said before taking on big gulp of the cake and finishing it all in one.

Sasuke slowly took his time knowing the effects of too much ice cream too fast.

"OWEEE!" Kakashi cried placing his head on the table.

"Brain freeze?" Sasuke asked as he lifted his head off the table as nodded.

He looks like a kid…hehe acts like one to.

"Well that's what you get for eating ice cream too fast." He smiled before finishing his and standing up.

"Are we going to go?" He asked before Kakashi groaned.

"Wait…a…minute…" He moaned before another pain shot to his head. Sasuke groaned before walking over to him and kneeling down.

"What's the matter is it that sore?" He asked Kakashi shook his head. "Huh?"

"NOPE I'M PERFECTALY FINE I JUST HATE BEING EARLY!" Kakashi sang making Sasuke fall anime style.

"BAKA!" Sasuke shouted before Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and hugging him.

"I know somewhere in that cold bastard body you really do love me…so why not admit it for once?" he said continuing this with a childish voice. "Or is Mr. I'm-so-posh-I-think-I-have-a-stick-up-my-arse! Scared to show real emotins for his rater hot teacher." He said before letting go of Sasuke.

What just happened? He thought as his mind finally transferred that Kakashi had hugged him…HIS TEACHER HD HUGGED HIM! Sasuke could feel Kakashi's warm breath against his ear…before his seductive voice came into his ear.

"Or I could pull that stick out for you?" He chuckled before walking out of the door and leaving in a poof before Sasuke could finally realise what was happening.

"KAKASHI!" He said before racing after him.

ACADEMY! (Scene change)

"Hurry up and sit!" called the rather tempered Tsunade-sama.

"Ok we hear you!" Shouted a rather tempered Naruto as he sat next to Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi at the end. Sasuke started to shake a little as Kakashi looked down at him.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I'm sitting next to a pervert…"

"SAKURA'S A PERVERT!" He asked the rather crimson Uchiha. By now this little show had caught everyone's attention.

"Thank you Kakashi…we all WANTED to know about little Sakura's problem…shut up!" called a rather irritated blonde.

"Hey Kakashi I'm not a pervert!" She said finally realising what was happening. Kakashi turned to her before calling over Sasuke.

"Could have fooled me…" Sakura looked stunned before Tsunade-sama butted in.

" Ok! EVERYONE BE QUIET SO I CAN SAY WHY I CALLED YOU HERE!" she said before calming her voice.

"Ok you have a partner mission!" She smiled "Lifestyle and consumer technology!"

Sasuke froze. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

"S-a-s-u-k-e-kun! That means you watch a plastic baby. Hehe fun!" Kakashi clapped his hands like a young child before Tsunade continued.

"I have already chosen the groups for this and you'll all be told now group one. Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. Group 2: Hinata and Kiba. Group 3: Ino and Shikmaru. Group 4: Sakura and Naruto-kun!" She smiled as the blonde shaked his fist at her, before being calmed down and muttering 'tart' before a kunai flew past his face.

"Wait!" Sasuke called.

"Yes Uchiha boy?" She asked.

"What about the others?" He asked before Tsunade started to giggle.

"Well do you want to know?" He nodded cautiously.

"The rest of the boys are paired off with another boy!" Sasuke's jaw dropped before he realised he had, in front of everyone.

"So group 6:rock lee and Shino. Group 7: Sasuke and Kakashi! Well Choji isn't part of this as he is off ill because of too much barbeque. So Uchiha boy you get stuck with your sensei who also missed this part when he was at school. Sorry Kaka-kun but your stuck with the teen!" She said before handing out the babies.

"You will all receive a small book that is called your diary. You must write in an entry each day. Ok! Class dismissed." She called before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Hehe looks like you're stuck with me Sasuke-kun…" He called as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Great…" He said. Sarcasm flowing freely through his voice.

Anni: FINISHED THE CHAPTER!  
Kai: Woot!

Anni: Yeah I'm sorry I made this chapter short but I'm finding it hard to wrote a lot about this chapter…maybe later on I'll edit it but right now I don't care.

Kai: This fic is fun!

Anni: Yeah for the simple minds…

Kai: HEY!

Anni: Anyway please review! Oh and for the diary thing I'll probably write a bit at the end of each chapter so it's shows us a different way and I might change to a different couple. Lol read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Anni-chan's notes.

Hi! I'm Anni-chan the authoress of 'life sucks' the sasuke/ kakashi yaoi. Listen i have to tell all eople who read this that i might not be able to put this next chapter up for a while...don't worry i'm not abandoning it. I'm just simply writing it all over again. See i have these days when i can write a lot of pages and usually happens once or twiced a month. That day was yesturday...so i'm hoping you guessed by now that since i haven't put it up there's something wrong...and you are absolutly correct! Yesturday i wote over 3000 words and left to go to dancing...i forgot to save this and didn't see a problem as i was downloading Naruto episodes...when i came back after dance class i noticed someone turned the computer off by the small restart programme...but i thought that was ok since usually any writing things recover...but oh no mines didn't, so after writing near enough the full chapter of life sucks. (It was a good chapter as well) i lost it all and that means that i have to come up with another chapter for it...and try and get one of those writing days. Well sorry for the inconveinece that i am causing my veiwers but as soon as i get my ideas back i'll probably post it up as quick as possible...maybe after i come back from my second holiday i'll write the chapter...please don't lose faith in me as i have tried really hard on this fic and i just seen it crumble and roll away. Please review this and tell me what you think about this dilema.

Ja'ne

Anni


End file.
